Un secret d'amour et de sang
by WhiteNCISVampireSupernatural
Summary: Entre secrets, folie naissante, puissance et famille, l'avenir réserve bien des surprises...
1. Et un prologue, un !

**Hey ! C'est toujours Léna et je vous retrouve pour une fiction un peu spéciale en collaboration avec _Dream's Steam_ qui est aussi ma bêta (Je t'aime mini moi !) et que j'adore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui est plus un prologue parce que... Je divague là.**

 **On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A quoi pensait-elle quand elle avait vu ce vampire ? Elle avait été tellement stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait le tuer et s'en sortir indemne ! Il l'avait mordue en plein dans le bras alors qu'elle se battait avec lui, et une morsure de vampire faisait un mal de chien. Maintenant, elle se faisait soigner par son meilleur ami dans la chambre d'un hôtel miteux, mordant dans une lanière de cuir pour stopper ses hurlements. La morsure de l'alcool à 90° sur sa blessure créait de grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Spencer lui parlait distraitement alors qu'il lui servait un grand verre de vodka-pomme que la petite sœur du jeune homme avait préparé pour les ''cuites médicinales''. C'est justement à ce moment que Carly revint de la salle de bain, tenant une bassine d'eau chaude que la jeune fille déposa aux pieds de la chasseuse.

 _-Merci Chou' ! Dit-elle à la gamine brune devant elle._

 _-Tu devrais faire plus attention Haley, tu vas mourir à ce rythme-là, lui conseilla Spencer._

 _-Spence' a raison 'Ley, on veut te garder avec nous !_

 _-Je sais Carly, je vais être plus prudente, promis._

Quand elle fut soignée, elle gagna son lit alors que ses amis faisaient de même, envisageant déjà son départ. Elle avait décidé de partir cette nuit, alors que les Jones dormaient, elle allait partir pour trouver une famille de chasseurs, les meilleurs du pays si on lui demandait son avis. Bobby les connaissait bien ces deux hommes, aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, elle qui avait grandi chez cet homme grincheux. Mais elle devait d'abord aller chez son père spirituel pour rencontrer les deux frères.

* * *

C'est quand elle entendit les premiers ronflements qu'elle se leva doucement pour prendre ses affaires et ses clefs de voiture, passant la porte en les regardant une dernière fois dormir dans cette pénombre rassurante à la jeune femme, déjà la peine de les quitter lui serrait le cœur et lui trouait le ventre alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte

 _-Désolée, je suis la seule à pouvoir stopper l'apocalypse._

Son murmure l'accompagnant dans son départ pouvait donner froid dans le dos, alors que ses talons hauts résonnaient sur le parking et que sa robe rouge sang volait dans le vent. En montant dans sa voiture, ses yeux changèrent un instant de couleur, passant d'un bleu nuit à un rouge tourbillonnant tandis que la voiture filait dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Alors, vous allez tous bien ? J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, laissez nous une petite review pour nous le dire (les critiques négatives et constructives sont aussi les bienvenues) et à bientôt !**

 **On vous aime, gros bisous !**


	2. Un petit chapitre ? Pourquoi pas ?

**Hey ! Z'avez vu ? Je vous ai pondu un nouveau chapitre (le premier en fait parce que le précédent était un prologue) avec ma coéquipière et bêta, Dream's Steam qui fait une fiction trop giga bien et même que je l'adore beaucoup et qu'elle est sadique (je te fais un peu de pub la naine, t'as vu ?).**

 **Bref, je vous retrouve en bas mes très chers compatriotes !**

* * *

Quelques heures après avoir quitté ses amis, elle put enfin garer sa voiture dans la vieille casse, ce qui la réjouissait au plus haut point, conduire toute la nuit avec des talons n'était pas chose facile. Elle toquait à la porte et Bobby ouvrit l'accueillant de son éternelle grimace quand il vit son visage.

 **-Bonjour Bobby ! Tu va bien ?**

 **-Comme toujours fillette., dit-il de sa voix enrouée**

Alors qu'il allait chercher deux bières, le téléphone portable du vieil homme sonna, affichant un nom bien connu du chasseur. Bobby en l'occasion de râler quelques minutes avant de déposer les deux boissons sur la table basse et de s'asseoir un vieux siège.

- **Putain de Winchester ! Ils vont me tuer ces p'tits cons !**

Haley voulut lever les yeux au ciel tant l'homme pouvait l'exaspérer mais elle ne le fit pas, choquée de voir Samandriel apparaître au milieu de salon. Il lui lançait le regard le plus effrayant qu'un chaton puisse donner tout en croisant les bras. Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, savoir qu'il connaissait son père, ses secrets les plus profonds, et qu'il avait tendance à lui parler comme si personne n'était autour lui donnait souvent envie de le tuer, lentement, très lentement. Il gardait ce regard flippant alors qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à parler, ce qu'il fit en jetant un coup d'œil au vieux chasseur.

 **-Tu devrais calmer le jeu avec ton père Haley.**

Sa voix innocente mais plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée lui fit l'effet d'un poignard, non, d'une machette plantée dans son dos. Cet ange adorable, qui avait juré de protéger ses secrets, ses origines, l'avait trahie devant la seule personne qui représentait sa ''famille''. Samandriel était son meilleur ami et il l'avait déçue, il le savait l'angelot qu'il aurait dû lui parler dehors. La jeune femme prit le bras de l'ange en l'accompagnant à l'extérieur, ne le lâchant que quand ils furent assez loin pour que Bobby n'entende rien, ni la jeune blonde qu'elle avait clairement vue se cacher dans la cuisine.

 **-Tu fais chier 'Driel ! Tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande bouche pour une fois ? Maintenant, Bobby va me poser des questions !**

 **-Il aurait dû le savoir dès le début.**

 **-J'ai décidé de pas lui parler de mes origines, c'est pour de bonnes raisons.**

 **-Mais c'est ce qui fait de toi une bonne chasseuse non ?**

 **-C'est pas la question. Maintenant dégage avant que je te découpe !**

L'ange l'étreignit avant de partir sous la demande de la jeune femme qui entendit un moteur de voiture en voyant une Impala noire de 1967 arriver. Elle fila prévenir Bobby qui était plongé dans ses bouquins pour les fameux Winchester, il répondit par un bref signe de tête alors qu'une jolie blonde sortait en courant de la cuisine, criant un nom qu'Haley ne sut reconnaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux homme entrèrent dans la vieille baraque suivit d'un ange, son aura était aussi pure qu'une vierge effarouchée et coincée. Le plus petit des deux gardait les yeux sur elle, son regard laissant apparaître un certain désir qui la fit rire intérieurement, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude sûrement douloureux de la jolie blonde qui semblait être sa copine. Le plus grand avait l'air un peu innocent et traumatisé par la vie, son regard lui coupa le souffle, sa souffrance et sa tristesse l'enveloppaient dans un cocon alors qu'il quittait vite ses yeux.

 **-Sam Winchester, enchanté, souffla-il**

 **-Et moi c'est Dean, le grand frère de Sammy.**

 **-Jo', la copine de Dean.**

 **-Haley, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi 'Ley.**

La jolie blonde répondant au nom de Jo' lui livrait un regard meurtrier, où se mêlaient jalousie et crainte. Il fallait avouer qu'avec ses longues jambes, ses yeux enchanteurs et ses courbes voluptueuses, elle en séduisait plus d'un, mais de la à s'attirer les foudres de Blondie, fallait pas pousser ! Elle signala à tout le monde qu'elle allait faire quelques achats en ville et soupira quand enfin elle put fuir cette ambiance électrique. Son secret allait être découvert, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait voulu prendre part à tout ça, pourquoi elle avait voulu, pensé, qu'elle pourrait régler l"apocalypse sans trop de dégats. Pour seule réponse sonnait dans sa tête tel un mantra "Je suis la seule à pouvoir sauver cette Terre".

* * *

 **Pas trop déçus ? J'espère que ça vous à plu, laissez moi une pitite review pour que je le sache siouplait.**

 **Bisous les gens du le monde de le partout et à bientôt !**

 **Yé vous aime !**

 **Léna**


	3. Et c'est là que sa part en cacahuète !

**Hey ! C'est Léna. Ce troisième chapitre arrive avec énoooooooormément de retard, je sais, mais j'avais un exam à passer donc j'ai plus révisé qu'autre chose. Ce chapitre n'a pas été bêtatufié donc ne me jetez pas de grosses tomates si il y a des fautes. Dream's Steam n'a pas eu de regard sur ce chapitre donc... Bon c'est pas le meilleur. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle sortait lentement de la voiture, se plantant Michel, l'archange, son regard déterminé à en savoir plus sur le problème qu'était Lucifer. Bien qu'il soit un archange très puissant, qu'il puisse détruite la planète, c'était un être doté de sentiments, c'était ce qu'Haley expliquait à Michel depuis plusieurs années, ou du moins elle essayait de le faire, obliger un ange, un archange qui plus est, à accepter un point de vue n'est pas chose aisée.

 **-Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour le convaincre ? Demandait l'être céleste froidement.**

 **-J'en sais rien ! Va voir ton petit Dieu adoré et demandes lui de s'excuser auprès de Lucifer par exemple ou commence par t'excuser de ne pas l'avoir aidé ! Fais ce que tu veux mais magne ton cul d'emplumé !**

L'archange se posta plus près d'elle encore et laissa son souffle glacé tourbillonner autour du visage mi-ange mi-démon en une expiration menaçante. Son regard fixé sur elle lui donnait envie de courir loin, loin de cet enflure. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Michel approcha encore son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme, prêt à murmurer.

 **-Je peux te faire exploser petite humaine, ne t'avises pas de m'agacer.**

 **-Sinon quoi ? Tu sais qui je suis Michel, je peux te faire mal.**

 **-Je ne vais pas m'excuser et Père ne le fera pas non plus, tu le sais Haley.**

 **-Bien, ce sera de ta faute si l'humanité est terminée.**

Elle se retournait et marchait vers sa voiture alors que Michel vit l'aura menaçante et dangereuse de la jeune femme. Elle montait dans sa voiture et en jetant un dernier regard vers l'archange elle démarrait. En voyant son niveau d'essence, elle songea à passer à la pompe à essence en passant dans la prochaine ville qu'elle allait croiser.

* * *

Haley ouvrit les yeux dans un open-space, clairement désorientée, des dizaines de corps autour d'elle saignant de toutes entaille possible, une artère fémorale par-ci, une carotide par-là, c'était un massacre. De sa vision floue, la brune mit les mains devant son visage, des mains ruisselantes de sang rouge vif, frais comme la rosée du matin. Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et le mit devant sa tête, couverte de sang, ses cheveux servaient de refuge à quelques morceaux de chair humaine, une voix intérieure lui disait qu'elle avait commis cet acte cruel, Samandriel lui avait dit que cela pourrait se produire, si Lucifer sortait de sa cage, il lui avait dit que son côté démoniaque pourrait ressortir et lui faire faire des choses de ce genre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Son visage sali par le sang se remplit de larmes alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ai pu faire ça, tuer des innocents. C'était impossible, elle sauvait des innocents habituellement, elle ne les assassinait pas ! Comme un zombie, elle regagna sa voiture et mit le contact, elle démarra en trombes et fit son chemin vers la bicoque de Bobby. La trajet était court, une petite heure tout au plus, mais chaque secondes, chaque minutes, elle voyait le visage de cette femme brune qui tenait la photo d'un bébé dans les mains, la main de cet homme emmêlée à celle de sa petite-amie, les yeux de cette jeune femme qui ressemblait à Carly, la massacre. Elle ne pouvait croire que Lucifer lui avait fait ça, il l'avait utilisé pour faire une maigre part de son travail, il s'était joué d'elle. Lui qui lui avait parlé, lui avait dit qu'elle était belle et innocente, pure et dangereuse, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'allait pas la laisser, lui qui la prenait dans ses bras et séchait ses larmes après un cauchemar et voila qu'il l'utilisait maintenant. Sa tristesse se transforma en rage, une rage qui faisait trembler des murs, qui allumait des feux de forêt. Lucifer n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, certainement pas, elle s'en fit la promesse. Elle sortit de sa voiture, et entra en silence dans la maison, montant à la salle de bains pour se nettoyer et se changer. Elle nettoya son visage, ses cheveux dans une bassine et ses mains avant de prendre un autre jeans et un vieux chemisier vert. Haley descendit en silence et ouvrit la porte à nouveau faisant croire qu'elle venait de rentrer, se faisant remarquer par Bobby et Sam, assis dans le salon entrai de lire des bouquins. Le vieux chasseur lui offrit d'une bière qu'elle prit en le remerciant et s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil avant de regarder le nouveau message de Spencer, puis les dix autres du jeune homme pour finir avec le dernier message de Carly.

 _"Haley, si tu ne voulais plus être avec nous il fallait nous le dire, Spencer est dehors à ta recherche, il a peur que tu sois morte. Je sais qu'on est pas toujours sympa avec toi mais si tu voulais nous foutre le frousse, c'est réussi, la moindre des choses serait de nous avoir laissé un mot, de nous avoir dit où tu allais. T'es vraiment une fille horrible. Et réponds à Spence' au moins ! Bye, Carly."_

Elle se s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter autant, elle n'avait pas voulu leur faire du mal, elle n'avait rien souhaité de tout ça. Elle répondit rapidement à Spencer et laissa son portable de côté pour parler avec Sam. Il était intéressant ce jeune homme avec ce visage mi enfantin mi adulte et il était intelligent, ils discutaient ensembles de Lucifer, ça l'énervait d'entendre le chasseur parler de l'archange comme d'un montre sans coeur elle ne supportait pas ça, Lucifer avait des sentiments, c'était même la raison de sa chute.

* * *

 **Hello ! C'est encore moi ! Vous avez aimé ? J'ai pas à me cacher sous une pierre ? Si vous avez des petits trucs à me reprocher, un peu de constructivité à me donner, jetez vous sur les reviews, si jamais vous voulez me dire que vous aimez beaucoup beaucoup, jetez vous sur les reviews aussi.**

 **Gros bisous ! Yé vous aime !**


End file.
